The Intestine
Note:'' ''This Pasta is from the site "Crappypasta.com". The errors are not to be corrected, otherwise its art will be ruined. You wake up not knowing where yu are or what your name is. there is a sign saying TRUST YOUR INTESTINE then an intestine drops from the ceiling from an open vent that you could fit through so you climb through which you will soon regret. Just when you think you escaped you fall through an air vent into a pile of what you think is goo. suddenly the goo transforms into a goo monster. you back inot a wall and he gets closer and closer. just as he opens his enourmous foul smelling mouth you hear a deafening screech and cover both of your ears. a naked doglike creature with wings flies into the room and attacks the blob and faces you and talks and whispers into your ear saying ” we are what you see when you die. we torture you, rip parts of you out and eat your soul. the only way to escape is to TRUST… YOUR… INTESTINE. the creature rips your intestine out and then you wake up safe and sound in your room but still dont remember who you are. you hear what you think is wind but it gets heavier and heavier until you cover your ears and look at a table next to your bed and see an intestine with a note saying remember what i told you and then you slowly fall asleep. the next day you ask your neighbours what your name is and who you are. your name is joshua your parents died in a car crash and you live alone and work in mcdonalds from monday to friday 11.00am to 6.00pm. you wonder how they know that much about you and go back inside your house. that night you dream the same dream but you remember who you were and instead of ripping your intestine out the creature brings an intestibe and rios it open and there is a note saying i am comming tommorrow so BEWARE. you continue the day normally and think a dream is just a dream nothings gonna happen but at that moment the doorbell rings so you go to the curtain closest to the door and open it. you see the creature but it was even more horrifying. he had red eyes, his flesh was ripped of and his wins were broken. You ran up to your room and locked the door. just then you remembered what the creature did he broke the intestine so with all your strength you ripped open the intestine but there were words saying NO WAY OUT. the creature knocked down the door and ripped your intestine out and said GO TO SLEEP. you woke up with a fright and was relieved it was all just a dream then you had a pain in the stomach . youlook down and find your stomach ripped open and your intestine gone then you collapse and die. NEWS REPORT: BOY OF THE NAME JOSHUA has died unexpectably with no signs of damage. all his limbs are intact except his intestine which was found on his neck saying TRUST YOUR INTESTINE. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Troll pasta Category:Crappypasta.com Category:News Report